1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a line head which make a light beam scan a surface-to-be-scanned and an image forming apparatus which uses the same.
2. Related Art
Proposed is a line head which uses a light emitting element group (i.e., “the light emitting element array” described in JP-A-2000-158705) which is formed by an arrangement of multiple light emitting elements as that according to JP-A-2000-158705. Further, in the line head, multiple light emitting element groups are arranged and one imaging lens is disposed as it is opposed to each one of the multiple light emitting element groups. Light beams emitted from the light emitting elements of one light emitting element group is converged by the imaging lens opposed to this light emitting element group as spots on a surface-to-be-scanned.
Proposed is another line head one which uses plural organic EL (Electro Luminescence) elements as light emitting elements. It is described in JP-A-9-226171 for example. In this line head, a chip-on-board substrate seats plural organic EL elements and plural driver ICs (which correspond to the “driver circuits” of the invention) which are spaced apart from a region where the organic EL elements are provided. Bonding wires electrically connect the chip-on-board substrate with the driver ICs and the driver ICs with the organic EL elements.